


L'odio ha teneri occhioni da micio

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/HMS_Maouropia_Treasure_Hunt.html">HMS Maouropia Treasure Hunt, 02. Isola Zampa di gatto</a></p><p>Quando quella mattina Isao Kondo mise piede fuori dal quartier generale della Shinsengumi aveva in mente soltanto di far visita alla sua adorata Otae</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'odio ha teneri occhioni da micio

Quando quella mattina Isao Kondo mise piede fuori dal quartier generale della Shinsengumi aveva in mente soltanto di far visita alla sua adorata Otae: ormai era un’abitudine trascorrere così le sue giornate libere e non sapeva che i suoi uomini, in previsione di quelle missioni disperate, facevano scongiuri di ogni tipo nella speranza che il Comandante tornasse a casa sano e salvo e, magari, insieme a quella che consideravano la loro  _oneesan_.  
Kondo camminava placidamente per la sua strada quando, da un gruppetto di cassonetti disposti lungo la via, non gli giunse alle orecchie un suono simile al pianto di un bambino: si guardò attorno, ma quel rumore smorzato non sembrava provenire da alcuna creatura in vista; attirato da quel pianto flebilissimo, si accostò al primo secchio e, sollevatolo, trovò un fagotto che si muoveva: lo estrasse e, svoltolo, trovò quattro micini che piangevano disperati.  
– Vorrei sapere chi è il delinquente che ha abbandonato qui queste bestiole – brontolò – Il camion della nettezza urbana li avrebbe triturati senza neanche notarli.  
Non sapeva bene che fare dei micini, ma di certo non poteva lasciarli lì.  
Sospirò.  
Toshi non ne sarebbe stato entusiasta…  
  
~*~  
  
Quel giorno c’era una bizzarra tranquillità all’interno del quartier generale, notò il Vice-comandante Hijikata uscendo dalla sua stanza; il che era strano, perché appena Kondo partiva iniziava il toto-scommessa in cui i vari astanti puntavano sulle ferite che avrebbe riportato da quell’ennesimo tentativo di vincere le resistenze di Otae al matrimonio; da parte sua, non voleva impicciarsi: erano fatti del Comandante, se voleva portarsi in casa un demone come quello, del resto se lui era felice, lo sarebbero stati tutti… era sempre stato così. Quel silenzio era però pericolosamente innaturale: si diresse verso la sala comune e lì il vociare iniziò a farsi sentire.  
Spalancò violentemente la porta – Cos’è questo casino? Non riuscite a fare  _nulla_  senza urlare in questo modo?!  
– Vice-comandante, venga a vedere! – chiamò Yamazaki, festante.  
– Guardi cosa ha riportato il Comandante!  
Dubitando che al centro di quella ressa potesse trovarsi Otae (avrebbe sterminato l’intera Shinsengumi nel giro di mezzo minuto, piuttosto), si avvicinò con scarsa curiosità: lì in mezzo, tra gli uomini completamente rimbecilliti, c’era un gruppo di micini che miagolava a polmoni spiegati.  
– Cosa sarebbero,  _quelli_?  
– Gattini, Toshi – annunciò beato Kondo – Non sono graziosi?  
– Sono  _rumorosi_ – commentò lui, sputando una nuvoletta di fumo.  
– Guardi Vice-comandante – disse uno degli uomini, porgendogli uno dei micini.  
Hijikata fissò truce la bestiola e quella, con un  _miao!_  spaventosamente assordante, per un affarino così piccolo, diede una zampatina alla sua sigaretta, che gli finì su un piede (ustionandolo) e gli cavò quasi un occhio.  
– Oh, quello è delizioso! – tubò Sougo – Possiamo tenerlo, Kondo-san?  
_E ti pareva_.  
– Non siamo un canile – sbottò Hijikata, cercando di saltellare su un piede solo con dignità – Buttate fuori quelle bestiacce.  
– Ma sono troppo piccoli per sopravvivere da soli, Toshi – disse Kondo – Morirebbero di fame!  
–  _Quello_ di sicuro  _no_ , con gli artigli che si ritrova – ringhiò il Vice-comandante all’indirizzo del gattino che lo aveva quasi accecato – E comunque, non sono affari nostri.  
– Toshi, mi meraviglio di te – lo rimproverò il Comandante – Che male faranno dei gattini?  
  
~*~  
  
Oh, lo  _fecero_.  
Innanzitutto, tirarono scemo l’intero corpo della Shinsengumi: quel branco di uomini rudi e maleducati si trasformava in una confraternita di donnicciole che tubava ai dannati gatti; la sala comune era stata invasa di graffiatoi, palline, topi a molla e altra robaccia del genere, con cui tutti si dilettavano; dalla cucina uscivano ciotole su ciotole di latte caldo per le bestiacce, tutti camminavano come sulle uova per timore di schiacciare quelle piccole belve, lasciate allo stato brado per il Quartier Generale. Con tutti i gattini si comportavano amichevolmente, ma sembravano innamorati persi del Comandante, che, da parte sua, ricambiava il sentimento: aveva allestito una cesta nella sua stanza in cui le bestiole pretendevano di dormire ogni sera ed era perfettamente in grado di tenere le riunioni con un micio che gli scalava la schiena e sceglieva una delle sue spalle come cuscino per la nanna. Hijikata tentava di scacciare la bestiaccia impudente, ma sembrava l’unico a nutrire scarsa simpatia per i gatti… forse era il suo istinto di conservazione: aveva scoperto più di una volta Sougo che, con l’aiuto di un pupazzo con le sue fattezze, incitava le bestiacce ad uccidere.  
Le cose non migliorarono quando scorse impronte fangose sulle sue camicie, o quando trovò, placidamente spalmato sul suo cuscino da letto, un gattino che si faceva le unghie sui tatami.  
– Proprio non capisco, Toshi – commentò Kondo, quando raggiunse la sua stanza (guidato lì da urla tali che scuotevano le mura del Quartier Geneale) – Non fanno alcun danno nella mia stanza!  
Come a rimarcare il concetto, un micino aprì un buco nel suo cuscino e poi corse a fare le fusa ai piedi del Comandante.  
L’indomani la città di Edo si svegliò con millemila cartelli che promettevano i mici in regalo: Yamazaki era stato buttato fuori dal letto a calci da Hijikata e aveva trascorso la notte ad appendere i cartelli in ogni dove. Con immane cordoglio di Kondo e di tutta la Shinsengumi, i gattini vennero adottati prima che scendesse la notte; quella sera, mentre il Quartier Generale sbuffava di noia e malinconia per la sala comune spoglia dei loro piccoli beniamini pelosi, mentre tutti sentivano la mancanza dei miagolii e delle fusa dei mici, del loro arrampicarsi su per le gambe di tutti, delle loro corse in giro per le stanze e il Comandante non riusciva a prendere sonno nella sua stanza silenziosa, Toshiro Hijikata prese sonno, beatamente, sul suo cuscino rattoppato.


End file.
